


Au's for all

by Somethingsomethinghomogeneous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingsomethinghomogeneous/pseuds/Somethingsomethinghomogeneous
Summary: Au's for the heart





	Au's for all

Did you hate voltrons canon, do you want Au's, then youve come to the worst place since im a terrible writer

 

 

leave requests tho, k bye

 

 

 

i accidently started stanning lotor


End file.
